<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Protection by Siriusfan13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302055">Protection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13'>Siriusfan13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Word Ficlets [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rurouni Kenshin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word ficlet number six. Set during the Kyoto arc, Kenshin's thoughts to Kaoru while he makes his way to Kyoto. Please read and review!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Himura Kenshin/Kamiya Kaoru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Word Ficlets [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Protection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing Ruroken.</p><p>Set during the Kyoto arc, after the firefly scene, but before Kenshin meets Misao.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You can't understand why I had to leave, can you? Do you think that I <em>wanted</em> to go? <em>Wanted</em> to return to my wandering?</p><p>The time is long past when I could have pretended I'd always planned on leaving. If I'd ever truly felt the need, you'd have awoken, and I'd have been gone. Simple. Without tears.</p><p>Because I never wanted to make you cry.</p><p>But it no longer matters what I want. I leave for your protection.</p><p>Maybe you know that.</p><p>Still... I don't think you understand that I'm protecting you not from Shishio...</p><p>But from Battousai...</p><p>From myself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Note: 100 word story number six. Thanks for reading. Please review!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>